


An unknown hero

by Mepoe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might tries to help even if he can't fight, Awkwardness, Confused Toshinori Yagi, No quirks seen, Only two people and an extra, Post-Hideout Raid Arc (My Hero Academia), The Doctor on His Own, The Doctor saves the day, Weird situation but he can't put a finger on it, but without being seen by more than one person, grumpy doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe
Summary: An unexpected meeting between All Might and the Doctor.





	An unknown hero

Yagi Toshinori looked at the man in front of him. The man looked back.

Toshinori didn’t know what to do, he glanced at the villain passed out on the ground between them and looked at the man again, he fidgeted, seemingly… uncomfortable, impatient? It was hard to tell.

It was funny how it started: He had seen a villain (specifically the one passed on the ground) fleeing from a group of occupied heroes. And, even if Toshinori was no longer All might, he followed her (if his peers ever knew that, he would not hear the end of it).

The villain had ducked towards a side street and Toshinori’s shaky plans to follow her without confrontation evaporated when it was revealed to be a death end. The villain tried to backtrack only to find him at the middle of the way.

And, because it was just like Toshinori’s luck, after two tense seconds, the woman recognised him. He could tell for the sudden paleness of her skin and when she prepared her body to strike him.

And then, the man fell onto her.

The situation turned somewhat awkward rather quickly after that.

Toshinori distracted himself looking at the man’s features, his eyebrows were comparable to All might’s (even if there was more frowning involved), the rest was… not normal, this man was NOT normal even in the nowadays society, though… perhaps not as eye-catching as his eyebrows:

Curled grey hair, focused, sharp-looking, brown eyes, some wrinkles (well placed to show a more grumpy appearance), and the magic attire. Not actually magic, but if the man had a hat and got a bunny out of it, Toshinori wouldn’t be surprised.

The man, sudenly, stilled and, if posible, looked even more intensely at him. Toshinori tensed.

“You should go to class, Yagi" the man said, and anticlimactically shut himself into the blue box that had passed unnoticed at the back alley’s corner.

Toshinori looked confusedly at the box, and then took out his phone to call the police. Once he was done he continued his walk towards Yuei academy.

How had this man known his surname?


End file.
